Problem: Simplify the following expression: $r = \dfrac{n - 3}{3n} \times 4$
Explanation: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $r = \dfrac{(n - 3) \times 4} {(3n) \times 1}$ $r = \dfrac{4n - 12}{3n}$